Skill Tree
Skills give you the opportunity to learn an action through repetition. As you repeat the skills you become more and more proficient, as you become more proficient those around you will begin to see your skill grow. A title will be given to your character icon that you can choose to display. *Legendary status is reserved for the members of crafting guilds that can afford to purchase legendary training. A master crafted item will show it is master crafted, a Grandmaster crafted item will show who created it, a Legendary weapon will show legendary and who crafted it on the item. Higher crafting levels will give additional multipliers for bonuses, attack speed, attack damage, defense ratings, stamina use, etc. Basic Gathering Skills: Their are 5 main skills related to gathering resources and preparing them for item fabrication: Mining: Mining requires the character to be carrying a pickaxe. When the character equips the pickaxe they are allowed to then attack the rock walls in the area. The rock walls have a chance of dropping raw ore. Lumberjacking: Lumberjacking requires the character to be carrying any edged axe weapon. When the character quips the axe they are allowed to then attack any trees in the area. The trees have a chance of dropping kinling, logs, or resin. Skinning: Skinning requires the character to be carrying a skinning knife. When the character kills an animal that has a hide the character can then skin the animal as an action prior to looting the corpse. The corpse has the chance of dropping leather scraps, scinu, or complete hides, bone and fir. Fishing: Fishing requires the character to be carrying a fishing pole. When the character equips the fishing pole they are allowed to fish in any rivers or bodys of water. The fishing attempt has the chance of catching fish, random objects, lost treasure, or angering a beast of the water. So be prepared to fight to the death with an animal of the deep. Collecting: Collecting requires no tools. The collector will find patches of reagents growing wild throughout the map. Each plant has the chance to drop reagents, berries, or fruit. Basic Crafting Skills: Blacksmithing: Blacksmithing is the basic metalworking skill. The blacksmith will gain skill by turning ore into ingots, then forming those ingots into a myriad of weapon parts. Alchemy: Alchemy is the basic reagent based potion manufacturing skill. The alchemist will gain skill by combining reagents in the laboratory to form potions that will return health, stamina, or mana. They can also create offensive and defensive potions to temporarily stun, explode, or make the character invisible. Carpentry: Carpentry is the basic woodworking skill. The carpenter will gain skill by forming logs into weapon parts, boxes, furniture, house pieces, and repairing castle/house/clan walls. Bowcraft and Fletching: Bowcraft is the basic skill used to turn a myriad of materials into bows and arrows. The fletcher will gain skill by producing weapon parts and fabricating weapons of varrying style, shape, and design. Cooking: Cooking is the basic skill of turning raw meat/fruit/vegetables into edible food. This food will give temporary bonuses to the player who eats it. Inscription: Inscription is the basic skill of writing magical words onto empty scrolls, there-by imbuneing them with the power to cast spells from the scrolls without using magic, or placing the scrolls into the magery book allowing multiple casts with the use of reagents. Tailoring: Tailoring is the basic skill for crafting cloth and leather into usable items such as pouches, armor, clothing, footwear, and sadles. Tinkering: Tinkering is the basic skill for crafting very small and intricate tools, traps, and materials for making larger items. Bonecraft: Bonecrafting is the basic skill for crafting usable items out bone. Bonecrafter will gain skill by crafting items for weapons, jewelry, decor items, etc. Jewelry Crafting: Lewelcrafting is the basic skill for crafting jewelry that will increase character stats, such as additional health, strength, dexterity, stamina, intelligence. Tattoo Artist: Tattooing is the basic skill for imprinting magical images on characters and companions giving additional bonus skills or additional abilities. Basic Ranger Skills: Animal Lore: Peacemaking: Discordance: Herding: Provocation: Musicianship: Animal Taming: Tracking: Veterinary: Basic Combat Skills: Parrying: Detection: Evaluate Intelligence: Healing: Hiding: Stealth: Magery: Resisting Spells: Tactics: Poisoning: Archery: Swordsmanship: Mace Fighting: Fencing: Wrestling: Polearm Fighting: Anatomy: Item Identification: Shield Defense: Defelection: